The Internet is evolving from the human-centered connection network by which humans create and consume information to the Internet of Things (IoT) network by which information is communicated and processed between things or other distributed components. The Internet of Everything (IoE) technology may be an example of a combination of the Big data processing technology and the IoT technology through, e.g., a connection with a cloud server.
To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure, service interface technology, and a security technology, are required. There is a recent ongoing research for inter-object connection technologies, such as the sensor network, Machine-to-Machine (M2M), or the Machine-Type Communication (MTC).
In the IoT environment may be offered intelligent Internet Technology (IT) services that collect and analyze the data generated by the things connected with one another to create human life a new value. The IoT may have various applications, such as the smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health-care, or smart appliance industry, or state-of-art medical services, through conversion or integration of existing IT technologies and various industries.
Portable electronic devices may come in hand-held or wearable types. Electronic devices wearable on users' bodies are typically called wearable devices, and head-mounted displays (HMID) or other head-mounted devices are among such wearable devices.
Such a head-mounted electronic device is worn on a user's body part (e.g., his head), providing a display screen and letting his hands free while he is on the move. The display screen may be intended for providing information necessary for search or rescue to the user, e.g., a firefighter or adventurer.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure.